Hybrid vehicles (e.g. vehicles with more than one power source for supplying power to move the vehicle) may provide increased efficiency and/or increased fuel economy when compared to vehicles powered by a single internal combustion engine.
In some hybrid vehicles, which may be referred to as parallel hybrids, two or more power sources are operated concurrently (e.g. in parallel) to supply motive power to a conventional drivetrain. In other hybrid vehicles, which may be referred to as series hybrids, an electric machine supplies supply motive power to the drivetrain, and another power source (e.g. an internal combustion engine) can be selectively operated to supply electric power to the electric machine. That is, the internal combustion engine, electric machine, and drivetrain are connected in series.